


Musical Therapy and Conditioning

by batter_sempai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Asriel comes to terms with being bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Consensual Mind Control, Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, Hypnotic masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Papyrus helps, Partial Mind Control, Post-Pacifist, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Restored Asriel Dreemurr, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Transformation, hypnokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batter_sempai/pseuds/batter_sempai
Summary: In a post-pacifist world, Asriel is saved, restored, and has even grown up and went to college. However, coming back from college, he realized that he is beginning to show attraction towards men. He expresses his concerns to Papyrus, who decides to try his best to help him come to terms with his sexuality.Papyrus offers him a CD containing some strange, rather addictive music. And Asriel's life is changed forever.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemur/Royal Guard 01, Asriel Dreemurr & Papyrus, Asriel Dreemurr/Papyrus, Asriel Dreemurr/Royal Guard 02, Royal Guard 01/Royal Guard 02 (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Musical Therapy and Conditioning

"ASRIEL JUST CAME HOME FROM COLLEGE!" Papyrus announced to Sans at breakfast one morning.

"toriel and asgore's kid?" Sans asked, glancing up from his oatmeal.

"INDEED! HE'S BACK FOR SUMMER VACATION AND I'M SO EXCITED TO MEET HIM!" Papyrus' eye sockets shone as he spoke.

"heh, i guess some things never change huh? you always went to meet him back underground when he was, well, not himself. and even now, you're still excited to meet him."

"HE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE REMINDED OF THOSE DAYS," Papyrus shook his head with a sigh, “SO I TRY MY BEST NOT TO BRING IT UP WHEN TALKING TO HIM. BESIDES, WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME GOING TO MEET HIM? YOU DON'T SEEM VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT."

"i'm just sayin' that you gotta be a little careful of him, that's all." Sans shrugged, and continued to scoop spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth.

"OH, SANS, HE'S NOT THE SAME AS HE WAS BACK UNDERGROUND! HE HAS IMPROVED A LOT SINCE HIS "FLOWEY" DAYS! BESIDES, THAT WAS MANY YEARS AGO, HE HAS GROWN UP SINCE THEN AND IS A MUCH BETTER PERSON!"

Sans glanced away, still looking doubtful, “okay then, i guess. i'll take your word for it. frisk was the one who restored him and that other kid after all-"

"CHARA?"

"-yeah, chara. i guess i can trust both you and frisk to make the right judgement about them, though i'm still a little wary of them myself. eh, at any rate, hope you have fun meeting asriel later."

"PLEASE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, BROTHER. I SHALL BE MEETING HIM AT MUFFET'S COFFEESHOP AFTER BREAKFAST! I'LL BE BACK TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU."

"oh yeah, about that. i won't be available at that time since some people wanted to meet me over lunch, but i should be around for dinner."

"OH," Papyrus' shoulders slumped, but he tried not to show his disappointment in his expression, "YOU SEEM TO BE VERY POPULAR EVER SINCE WE CAME TO THE SURFACE... WELL, OKAY, SEE YOU AFTER DINNER THEN. AT LEAST DAD WILL BE AROUND BY THEN AND WE CAN HAVE DINNER TOGETHER."

Papyrus left the house after breakfast and headed to the coffeeshop, where Asriel was already waiting for him. 

He greeted the goat monster, now grown up and almost as tall as he was, with an excited hug. Asriel, while a little embarrassed by the hug, hugged back and greeted Papyrus with a cheerful "Howdy!"

They sat down at one of the tables on the balcony of the coffeeshop, ordered desserts, and began chatting. Asriel talked about his new life in college and how he was coping with studies and living in a dorm, while Papyrus informed him about things that had happened in town while he was away.

As the conversation went on, Papyrus noted that Asriel was growing more solemn, and had been speaking less. Finally, Asriel leaned forward and said to Papyrus in a low voice, "Hey, uh, Papyrus? Can I- can I tell you something?"

"HM? OF COURSE YOU CAN, ASRIEL! YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"W-well, this is something I never told anyone, something not even my parents must know." Asriel glanced away from Papyrus as he spoke, looking a little ashamed, "You're the only one who will know about this. Don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

This only piqued Papyrus' curiosity further. "OH! IS THIS A SECRET? A FRIEND SECRET?"

"Y-yeah, sort of. Just, promise you won't tell anyone, okay? No one can know!" he insisted.

"I PROMISE!"

"Okay, I uh- I…" Asriel gulped, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I think I like boys-"

"OH! THAT'S LOVELY!"

"Shhh!" Asriel hissed, glaring at Papyrus, "Not so loud!"

"MY APOLOGIES," Papyrus lowered his voice slightly, "THERE'S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF WITH THAT! WHAT MADE YOU REALIZE IT?"

"I- I- I found some of the monster and human men in my college classes attractive. I'm scared of people finding out because what will they think of me? Especially my mom! I'm not sure if people will approve. And besides, I'm not sure if I actually really feel this way, or is my mind playing tricks with me."

"WHY WOULD YOUR MIND FOOL YOU? AND I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT WHAT OTHERS THINK OF YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS ACCEPT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Thanks," Asriel replied sheepishly, "I'm just...not sure about stuff, I guess. I can't seem to come to terms with this at all."

"PERHAPS IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE UNABLE TO ACCEPT THIS IDEA YOURSELF, RATHER THAN BEING AFRAID OF NOT GAINING THE ACCEPTANCE OF OTHERS!"

"I guess… yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm more worried about not being able to accept myself, more than I'm afraid of not being accepted."

Asriel sighed, "Um, let's change the subject. I don't want to worry you with this. Just forgot about it, okay?"

Papyrus looked concerned, but nodded. Both of them fell into awkward silence for a while, until Papyrus suddenly slammed his hand on the table and exclaimed:

"I HAVE! AN IDEA!"

"Huh?"

"I APOLOGIZE FOR BRINGING UP THIS SUBJECT AGAIN, BUT I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR "ISSUES"!"

"Don't be an idiot. It's a problem with myself and I don't think anyone can help me with it," he dismissed, but then continued after a few seconds of thought, "But, sure, let's hear your idea."

"I REMEMBER THAT, MANY YEARS AGO, BACK UNDERGROUND, MY DAD DID EXPERIMENTS WHERE HE HYPOTHESIZED THAT MUSIC CAN AFFECT MONSTER PSYCHOLOGY."

"Your dad? You mean Dr. Gaster, the old Royal Scientist?"

"YEAH! HE BELIEVED THAT A SPECIAL KIND OF MUSIC COULD BE USED TO CONDITION CERTAIN ASPECTS OF A MONSTER'S SOUL."

"Did the experiments succeed?"

"YES, INDEED THEY DID! A LITTLE TOO WELL. FURTHER EXPERIMENTATION WAS SHUT DOWN AND MY DAD WAS TOLD NOT USE THAT METHOD EVER AGAIN!"

"That sounds...risky…" Asriel raised an eyebrow, "How's that going to help me?"

"I WAS THINKING THAT, WITH THE CORRECT TYPE OF MUSIC, I COULD HELP YOU...COME TO TERMS WITH YOURSELF! OR AT LEAST ACCEPT YOURSELF! THE MUSIC HAS BEEN PROVEN TO BE ABLE TO BUILD CONFIDENCE AND TO MAKE MONSTERS HAPPIER WITH THEMSELVES!"

"Huh, that does sound interesting."

"I KNOW, RIGHT? DAD HAS COMPLETELY ABANDONED THE EXPERIMENT, AND SANS WAS NEVER INTERESTED IN IT. BUT I WAS ALWAYS FASCINATED BY IT MYSELF! I AM SURE DAD STILL KEEPS THE NOTES AND REPORTS OF THE EXPERIMENT SOMEWHERE, ALL I HAVE TO DO IS LOOK FOR IT AND COMPOSE SOME MUSIC BASED ON THE NOTES!"

"You can compose music?" asked Asriel doubtfully.

"I'VE BEEN DOING A LITTLE BIT OF COMPOSING ON THE SIDE DURING MY FREE TIME! THERE ARE NO SKELETON MUSICIANS CURRENTLY, AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO BE THE FIRST SKELETON MUSICIAN ON THE SURFACE!" Papyrus grinned widely and winked, "AS SOON AS I FIND THE NOTES, I SHALL MAKE A FEW SONGS AND COMPILE THEM FOR YOU! IT SHOULD TAKE ME ABOUT TWO WEEKS."

"Well…" Asriel looked a little nervous, before finally nodding, "Okay, I'll try it out if you're able to find those experiment notes."

"VERY WELL! I SHALL TRY MY BEST!"

\----------------

Papyrus and Asriel continued to meet on certain days over the summer, sometimes on their own and sometimes joined by their friends. Papyrus said nothing about his little "experiment" during this time.

A little more than two weeks after that first meeting, Papyrus met Asriel outside his house, looking very excited and much bouncier than usual.

"HERE IT IS!" Papyrus said, waving around a square-shaped piece of plastic. It took Asriel a while to realize that it was a jewel case for a CD, "I'VE FINISHED COMPOSING THE MUSIC AND COMPILED THEM INTO THIS! I AM CERTAIN THAT IT WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR ISSUES! AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THE MUSIC AS WELL!"

"A CD?" Asriel mumbled, raising an eyebrow, "Really? That's kinda… old-fashioned, don't you think?"

"SOME HUMANS REFER TO IT AS "VINTAGE"," Papyrus replied with a grin, before looking concerned, "WAIT, YOU DO HAVE A CD PLAYER AT HOME, DO YOU?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad still have some old tech stuff laying around. I've seen a walkman CD player somewhere at home. I can just plug in some headphones and play the CD with it."

"YES! HEADPHONES! YOU MUST NOT FORGET THE HEADPHONES! THEY ARE VERY VITAL FOR THIS TO SUCCEED!" Papyrus nodded firmly as he spoke, "ALSO, REMEMBER TO LOCK THE ROOM OF YOUR DOOR! IT'S BEST TO NOT BE INTERRUPTED BY ANY UNWANTED INTRUDERS WHILE YOU LISTEN!"

"Huh, you seem really insistent about it. How long does the disk run?"

"THERE ARE 7 TRACKS IN THERE AND THEY'RE NOT VERY LONG! SO IT WILL NOT TAKE UP TOO MUCH OF YOUR TIME! IT SHOULD TAKE YOU LESS THAN AN HOUR TO FINISH THE DISK! REMEMBER TO GIVE ME A CALL AFTER YOU LISTEN TO IT!!" Papyrus' eyes brightened up as he spoke, his grin growing wider, "I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELF!"

"Enjoy...myself?" Asriel looked puzzled, but something told him not to question it. He dismissed it as Papyrus just being over-excited as usual. "Uh, well, thanks." He took the CD from Papyrus, "I'll try to listen to it tonight, and I'll call you when I'm done."

"I SHALL EXCITEDLY ANTICIPATE YOUR CALL!" Papyrus answered, before they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

\----------------

That evening was a perfect time to try out Papyrus' strange CD. His parents were heading out to a night market, taking Frisk and Chara with them. He had wanted to go with them, but was so curious about the CD that he decided to stay home.

"We shall be out for at least a few hours, and you will be all alone," Toriel had told him, looking concerned, "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I'll be fine, mom. Besides, I have some studying to do," Asriel lied.

"College work?" asked Asgore, which Asriel nodded in response, "Well, I wish you all the best! We'll get something nice from the market for you and leave it on the dining table for you to have tomorrow."

"Remember to lock the doors of the house tonight! And also lock your room door and window," Toriel advised.

"I will." He was planning to lock the door of his room anyway, since Papyrus had insisted. "Thanks mom and dad!"

He was now in his room, alone in his house, with his door and window locked. He sat down at his desk, pushed away some things, and placed a walkman and the CD in the middle of the desk.

He managed to find an old walkman and had placed batteries into it, as well as plug in a pair of good headphones. Carefully, he removed the CD from the jewel case, placed it into the walkman, and pressed the play button. 

The old thing still worked perfectly. The CD began spinning and saw the screen on the walkman light up. On the screen, the title "PAPYRUS' STUPENSELY INCREDIBLE VERY COOL MUSICAL THERAPY!!: TRACK 1" scrolled past.

 _Of course he would give it a long, redundant title like that,_ he thought as he lifted his floppy ears to place his headphones under them.

The music that played was made of various electronic synths and had a low, slow tempo. It reminded him very much of chillhop-genre music he sometimes listened to online.

 _Well, this is kinda a surprise. I didn't expect Papyrus to be into this sort of music,_ he thought, I _thought he'd make something louder and more upbeat._

He continued to listen. The music wasn't bad at all; the tune was catchy and the beat made him bob his head slightly. His mind was already drifting off when he heard a voice:

" _Calm._ "

He jumped, pausing the music as he did.

For a moment he thought someone had entered his room. He turned, noting that he was still alone in his room and his door was still locked. Did the voice come from the music?

He pressed the play button, and rewinded the song a little to double check if he heard right.

" _Calm. Relaxed._ "

The voice was indeed part of the music. The strange thing was that while he heard the words through his headphones, they sounded like they were coming from the back of his mind. 

" _Sleep. Rest._ "

Those words didn't sound like English, or any language he knew. But yet, he could understand them perfectly. They echoed through his skull, burrowing deep into his subconscious.

" _Calm. Relaxed._ "

"Calm…" he mumbled, eyelids growing heavy, "Relaxed…"

_"Sleep. Rest."_

_“Your mind is open. You are ready for conditioning."_

"Wha-!?" he leapt up, realizing that he had laid his head on his desk without realizing.

"Huh, Papyrus's music is more relaxing than I thought. Maybe I should move over to the bed and keep listening there."

He raised his hands to remove the headphones from his ears, but stopped, finding that he didn't want to take off the headphones or even press the pause button. He wanted to keep listening to the music. 

Instead, he lifted the walkman, being very careful to not jerk the headphones out of his ears, and headed over to his bed. He sat down on his bed and carefully placed the walkman beside him.

The CD was now playing a different song. The title of the song was simply "Track 2".

This song was a little more upbeat when compared to Track 1, although it still sounded very relaxing.

" _Warm._ " 

The voice in the song was so subtle that Asriel almost didn't hear it.

" _Warm. Heat engulfing you,_ " the voice said, " _Feel hot. Heat surrounding you._ "

Asriel let out a soft groan. Did he leave the space heater on? Why did the room feel so hot all of a sudden? 

Sweat was forming on his forehead and started clinging to his fur. He shifted around uncomfortably, trying to use his arm to wipe away the sweat, which only resulted in the sweat clinging to his arms as well.

Should he open a window? No. He didn't want to get up because he didn't want to pause this song. It was such a good song. He didn't want to stop listening.

He stripped off his t-shirt, hoping this would cool him off.

It didn't work.

Without thinking, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them all the way down, exposing his legs and underwear. He kicked off his jeans and they fell to the floor.

Immediately, the room seemed to feel much cooler. He let out a sigh of relief.

Track 2 soon ended and Track 3 began playing.

Unlike the two songs before, this song was softer and slower. The percussions in the song had a strong reverb added to them, making it feel like the drum synths were echoing in his skull. He found himself mindlessly bobbing his head slowly to the beat.

The synths used to compose the tune were low buzzes, droning in his ears. The bass synths sounded like a deep hum that echoed in his eardrums. Despite this, the song was surprisingly soothing to listen to. 

The more he listened, the more it felt like the song was entering his mind, penetrating deep into his soul...

His eyelids grew heavy. His jaw slacked as he continued to slowly bob his head up and down to the music. He could feel his mind drifting again, being clouded over by the deep reverbing drums and the low hums and buzzes. 

He almost swore he could hear something in those buzzes. It was telling him to relax, to let go, to let it take over...

There is no need to think... It is better to not think... He would be happier if he stopped thinking… Allow the music to wash over his mind… Let it think for him…

...

When the song ended, he found that he had been laying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

He noticed that he had stripped off his underwear and it was now laying on the floor with his pants. He was completely naked, and his cock was erect.

That was very strange. However, he didn't think much about it. He couldn't. His mind still felt foggy after that song and he felt far too relaxed to think about anything. He waited impatiently for the next song to start.

Track 4 started. Once again, the song was slow with heavy reverb added to the beat. Even the synths used for the bass and melody had a lot of reverb added to it, making the song sound almost ambient.

He sighed in delight, allowing the music to cloud his mind again. It felt so good to not think… let the music think for him…

" _Aroused."_

The voice in the song was much clearer now. It still didn't sound like any language he had heard of, and it still sounded like it was coming from his own head.

"Aroused…" he mumbled mindlessly.

" _Aroused._ "

"I...am aroused…"

_"Aroused."_

"Yes… I am aroused…"

_"Pleasure."_

"I… I want pleasure…"

_“Pleasure yourself.”_

His right hand moved towards his crotch.

“Yes… I will...pleasure myself…”

_"Stroke."_

He began to stroke his erect cock slowly, moving his hand up and down.

"I am stroking…"

_“You cannot stop.”_

“I cannot stop…”

His stroking quickened ever so slightly and he let out a low moan.

It felt so good. He didn't want to stop. Besides, the music told him not to stop, he couldn't stop until it gave him the command.

_"Obey."_

"...o...bey…"

He struggled slightly, but the combination of the low reverbing beats and the pleasure from cock-stroking clouded his mind. 

_"Obey."_

"I...I will obey..."

 _"Obedient._ "

"I am obedient…"

_"Listen. Absorb."_

"I will listen... I will absorb…"

His eyes were half-lidded and completely glazed over. They were almost glowing slightly with an orange light that swirled slowly in his pupils. He felt limp, unable to move any part of his body besides his right hand and mouth.

_"You feel good."_

"I feel good…"

_"You feel aroused, pleasured…"_

"I feel aroused… I feel pleasured…"

_"You want more."_

"I…I want more…"

_"And now, stop."_

"I will stop…"

His hand fell to his side. He tried to lift it back up as he wanted to continue pleasuring himself, but couldn't. The music told him to stop, so he had to stop. He could only continue when it commanded him to.

He had to obey.

Track 4 ended and Track 5 began. The deep reverbing beats filled his mind and soul again. This time, the tempo was much faster. The melody of the song was also more catchy. He nodded blankly along to the music.

_"Listen. Absorb."_

"Yes… I am listening…" he mumbled, nodding his head, "I will absorb…" 

_"More pleasure."_

"I want more pleasure…"

_"Feel more pleasure."_

"I want to feel more pleasure…"

He moaned, his cock growing more erect and full. He desperately wanted to pleasure himself, to release himself.

_"Stroke."_

"I will stroke…"

Obediently, he raised his hand and placed it around his dick. He began to stroke it up and down again, letting out small moans and gasps as he did.

_"Let him feel you."_

"Let hi-" he hesitated.

_"Let him stroke you."_

"Let him s-" he began to struggle.

_"Absorb. Obey."_

Why was he struggling? He already decided to let the music think for him. Not thinking felt good. Relaxing. Calming. 

His mind was no longer his own. He must allow the music to take over.

"I will absorb… I will obey..."

_"Let him feel you. Let him stroke you."_

"Let him...feel me…" he mumbled helplessly, his hand still moving up and down his cock, "Let him...stroke me…"

_"He makes you feel pleasure"_

"He makes me...feel pleasure…"

_"You cannot resist."_

"I cannot resist…"

The song faded out. This time, instead of his hand falling limply to his side, it continued to stroke his cock. He was feeling more full by the minute. His face was flushed and he was panting and sweating as he continued to mindlessly stroke himself.

Track 6 began to play.

 _"Think of someone, a man, that you have always liked."_ The voice said as soon as the music started.

"I am thinking...of someone… a man...I always liked…"

In his foggy mind, he saw images of many monsters he had a crush on. However, the music seemed to only want him to think of male monsters. The images of the other monsters faded, and the images of two former Royal Guards, RG1 and RG2, remained in his thoughts.

The music called for only one man, but perhaps two were even better.

_“He arouses you.”_

“They...arouse me…”

_“You want him to pleasure you.”_

“I want them...to pleasure me…”

He found himself imagining what RG1 and RG2’s cocks would look like. Large, buff monsters such as them could only have massive dicks, even large and longer than his. His face grew hot and his hand began to stroke slightly faster at that mental image.

_“You want him inside you.”_

“I...I want them...inside me…”

He jerked upwards and sat upright on his bed, his eyes still glazed over and his body limp. It almost felt like he wasn't the one raising his body. His mind was still clouded over, still taken over by the music. He felt so distant from his own body that it was like he was being controlled like a puppet. 

His right arm raised on its own accord, and his body bent down to reach the bottom drawer of the dresser by his head. His right hand rummaged through the clothes and pulled out a dildo.

He bought the dildo in secret a while ago, hoping it would help him come to terms with himself, but found that he was too afraid to use it. He had hidden it away, not wanting his family to find it but also unsure of what to do with it, until now.

_"Let him enter you from behind."_

"I am letting him...enter me…from behind..."

He laid back on the bed, taking the dildo with him. Both of his legs lifted up, exposing more of himself. His hands began to slide the dildo into his ass.

His breath hitched at first, before he began moaning in delight. The pleasure was almost too much for him to bear, causing him to shudder and gasp.

His hands pushed the dildo all the way in, before sliding it out and pushing it in again. He had no control over it. The music told him to do it, so his hands had to obey. He could only buck, shudder, and moan each time the dildo entered.

He imagined that it was RG1 sticking his cock into his body. He could see the dragon monster pinning him down on the bed, thrusting into him over and over, fucking him into submission.

_"Open your mouth. Let him slide it in."_

Before he could repeat these words, his mouth shaped itself as if someone was slipping a cock through his lips. He could almost feel a dick sliding into his mouth and down his throat. In his mind, he saw RG2 sliding his dick into his mouth, deepthroating him. He couldn’t speak and could barely breathe. He simply laid back and allowed the invisible cock to slide in and out of his throat.

He was being spitroasted by two buff men, and he was enjoying every second of it, completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

Being fucked by cocks from both ends was not something he expected to enjoy, but this was a wonderful sensation that he wanted more of. He could definitely get used to this.

The music faded out. The invisible cock in his mouth vanished and his hands laid the dildo by his side. His limbs fell back onto the bed and he laid completely still, unable to move.

He was still gasping from the experience. His cock was now so erect that it was hurting him. Precum was already forming at the tip.

Track 7, the final song on the CD, started. 

_"Stroke."_

As tired as he was, his hand lifted up and began to stroke his dick again.

"I am...stroking…" he said between his moans.

_"Faster. You want more."_

"I am stroking faster… I want more…" he gasped.

_"You enjoy giving up your mind. You enjoy letting me think for you."_

"I enjoy… I enjoy giving up my mind… I enjoy letting you think for me…"

The voice paused for a moment as the music continued to play. Asriel bucked and moaned as he rubbed his throbbing cock, wishing he could just release.

Finally, the voice returned.

_"Come."_

He let out a cry as he finally released, cum spraying from his dick all over himself, on his bed, and on the floor. He panted and moaned, his hands flopping to his side in exhaustion. Sweat was still dripping down his fur.

He laid still for a while, unable to move. As the music ended, he heard what sounded like finger snapping through his headphones. He blinked, his eyes no longer glazed over and glowing. He also found that he was able to move his limbs again. However, his mind still felt fogged over and he didn't quite feel like himself yet. 

No more music played through his headphones. This must be the end of the CD. He removed the headphones from his ears.

He suddenly remembered that Papyrus had told him to call him after he finished the CD. His body jerked up from the bed again, cum dripping off his naked body. He stood up unsteadily and grabbed his cellphone from his desk, before sitting back down on his bed to call Papyrus.

As usual, Papyrus immediately picked up after two rings.

"HELLO! PAPYRUS SPEAKING!" Papyrus' voice was as loud and as excited as ever.

"Hello…" Asriel's voice was still low and heavy.

"OH! HELLO ASRIEL! HMM, YOU SOUND A LITTLE ODD. HAVE YOU FINISHED LISTENING TO THE CD?"

"Yes…"

"OH GOODIE! HOW WAS IT?"

"It was good… I felt aroused… pleasure… I obeyed… absorbed..." The words coming from his mouth didn't sound like his own. His mind was still clouded over by the music and he found himself repeating the commands he heard.

"I SEE!" Papyrus sounded even more excited than usual, "PERHAPS YOU COULD HUM A TUNE THAT YOU HEARD EARLIER? HMM, SAY FROM TRACK 6?"

Asriel obediently began humming the tune he heard in Track 6 with no hesitation. 

"VERY GOOD! HOW ABOUT TRACK 2?"

Asriel hummed that tune as well.

"EXCELLENT! IT APPEARS THE MUSIC HAS COMPLETELY ENTERED YOUR MIND! THE CONDITIONING HAS SUCCEEDED!"

"The conditioning…has succeeded…" repeated Asriel blankly.

"INDEED! NOW THEN, BEFORE THE MAGIC FROM THE CONDITIONING WEARS OFF, YOUR MIND AND BODY ARE STILL OPEN TO ANY COMMANDS! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WISH TO CHANGE ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"Change about...myself?..."

"YES! SUCH AS ANY MINDSETS OR HABITS YOU WISH TO ALTER, OR PERHAPS A CERTAIN PART OF YOUR BODY YOU WANT TO TRANSFORM." 

"I… I…"

"WELL, FOR STARTERS, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT MEN? ARE YOU NOW ABLE TO SEE MALE MONSTERS AND MALE HUMANS AS POTENTIAL PARTNERS?"

"I...I'm not sure…"

"I SEE. HMM, WHAT ABOUT YOUR SEXUALITY?"

"Not...sure…" Asriel mumbled.

“OKAY. WELL, DID YOU ENJOY THE MENTAL CONDITIONING OF TRACK 5 AND 6 AT LEAST? HOW DID YOU FEEL?”

“I enjoyed...the conditioning… Cocks entered my mouth...and from behind… I felt pleasure… I want more…”

"AH, I UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEM! EVEN THOUGH THE CONDITIONING HAS OPENED YOU UP TO YOUR SEXUALITY, YOU SEEM TO STILL LACK CONFIDENCE ABOUT IT! VERY WELL, I SHALL ASSIST YOU."

Papyrus began to speak much slower in a softer voice. He was no longer speaking in English, but in the same strange language Asriel had heard in the music.

_“Listen. Obey.”_

Asriel’s eyes glazed over at the sound of this familiar voice and language. His mind began to feel foggy again, preventing any of his own thoughts from surfacing. He stared blankly at the wall opposite to him, slack jawed. 

_“Listen. Obey.”_

“I am listening… I will obey…” he repeated mindlessly.

_“Obey. Absorb.”_

“I am obedient… I will absorb…”

_“Let me remove your fears.”_

“I am...letting you...remove my fears…” 

_“You will no longer feel shame about your sexuality.”_

“I will...no longer feel shame...about my sexuality…”

_“Embrace it fully.”_

“I will embrace it fully…”

_“You love men, and that is okay.”_

“I...I…” Asriel hesitated for a moment, “I...I love men...and that is okay…”

_“You feel no shame.”_

“I...I feel no shame…”

_“You are open about your sexuality.”_

“I am open about my sexuality…”

_“You love men, and that is okay.”_

“I love men… and that is okay…”

He heard Papyrus snap his fingers through the phone. He blinked, sitting upright, stunned.

The fog in his mind cleared slightly and he noticed that in his trance, he had been stroking his cock again. He quickly released it.

“NOW,” Papyrus’ voice was as loud and jaunty as usual, and he was once again speaking in English, “HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

“I feel...good…”

“ARE YOU ABLE TO SEE MALE MONSTERS AND MALE HUMANS AS POTENTIAL PARTNERS?”

“Yes, I am…”

“DO YOU LIKE MEN AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE WOMEN?”

“Yes… yes, I do…”

“DO YOU STILL HAVE DOUBTS ABOUT YOUR SEXUALITY?”

“No… I don’t have any doubts… I don’t have any fears…”

“EXCELLENT!” Papyrus leapt up in excitement, almost dropping his phone, “I’M GLAD I MANAGED TO GIVE YOU THE CONFIDENCE YOU NEEDED! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS BELIEVES IN YOU! AND I AM HAPPY YOU CAN BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AS WELL!”

He settled back down, “OH YES, I ALMOST FORGOT. THE SPELL USED IN THE CONDITIONING CAN ALSO BE USED TO TRANSFORM CERTAIN ASPECTS OF A MONSTER’S BODY! APPARENTLY, THIS IS BECAUSE THE CONDITIONING AFFECTS THE SOUL AND A MONSTER’S SOUL SHAPES THEIR BODY. BY GIVING YOU THE RIGHT COMMANDS WHILE YOU ARE STILL ENTRANCED, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO ALTER YOUR BODY SLIGHTLY.”

“SO, ARE THERE ANY CHANGES TO YOUR BODY THAT YOU WISH YOU COULD HAVE?”

"I wish… I wish to have… I wish to have wider hips… and a slender waist…"

"OH MY!" Papyrus blushed, "W-WELL, THAT WAS A LITTLE UNEXPECTED! ACCORDING TO THE EXPERIMENT REPORTS, SUBJECTS USUALLY REQUEST FOR A BIGGER DICK, BUT I GUESS THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING! SO, YOU WISH FOR WIDER HIPS AND A MORE SLENDER WAIST?"

"Yes…"

"YOU WANT A MORE FEMININE BODY, I ASSUME?"

"Yes...a more feminine body…"

"OKAY! HERE WE GO AGAIN!”

_"In the next few days, your body will change."_

"In the next few days… my body… will change…" Asriel's eyes glazed over again as he began repeating after Papyrus, losing control of his mind.

_"Your hips will grow wider."_

"My hips will grow wider…"

_"Your waist will grow more slender."_

"My waist will grow more slender…"

_"You will transform to become more feminine, softer."_

"I will transform...to become more feminine… softer…"

_"You will love your new body."_

"I will love my new body…"

_"You will enjoy your new body."_

"I will enjoy my new body…"

He heard the sound of finger-snapping again through the phone. He blinked, shaking his head lightly.

“THERE WE GO! THE TRANSFORMATION SHOULD START VERY SOON. IT IS A SLOW CHANGE, OF COURSE, SO DON’T BE TOO IMPATIENT ABOUT IT!”

“Yes…”

"THAT SHOULD BE ALL! ACCORDING TO THE NOTES, THE TRANCE WILL END AFTER THE SUBJECT AWAKENS FROM A DEEP SLEEP. I SUPPOSE YOU CAN'T DO MUCH FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY TURN IN EARLY TONIGHT!" 

"Yeah… I'll go to bed…"

"REMEMBER TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF! AND HIDE ANYTHING THAT NEEDS TO BE HIDDEN!" Papyrus warned.

"Yes…"

"I SUPPOSE THIS CONCLUDES THE CONDITIONING SESSION! I WILL BE VISITING YOU TOMORROW TO SEE HOW YOU'RE DOING! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT AND SWEET DREAMS!"

"Yeah… see you… tomorrow…"

He put down the phone and stood up unsteadily. He still did not feel fully in control of his body or his thoughts, as his head was still clouded over by the music.

Blankly, he wiped up the cum that had gotten on the bed and floor with some tissue. He then stumbled out of his room, still naked, and headed to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. 

Thankfully, his family wasn't home yet. No one saw him wash the dildo, and no one heard him vacantly hum tunes from Papyrus' CD as he took a quick bath.

He headed back to his room and locked his door. After hiding the dildo in its usual spot, he tumbled into bed, still naked, and was asleep in an instant.

\----------------

When he woke up the next morning, he was surprised at first to find himself laying in bed completely naked. The walkman and headphones that were still beside him on the bed reminded him of the events that took place last night.

He got up, finding that he was once again in full control of his body and was able to think clearly.

Everything that had happened the night before felt like a dream. He began to wonder if it even happened.

"Maybe humming some of the music will help me figure that out," he said to himself, "I think I remember Track 3 the most. How did it go again? Let's see…"

He began to hum, finding that the tune came back to him immediately, almost as if it was ingrained in the back of his mind. 

He started to feel sleepy as he hummed, finding that he was beginning to stare vacantly at a wall, head bobbing lightly to the beat, hands moving towards his cock...

"Wh-!" he stopped himself, jolting out of his trance.

He shook his head, trying to bring his own thoughts back to clarity. 

"Guess it really did happen…" he muttered, “Did the “conditioning” really change me? I mostly feel the same but also...I feel kind of different in some ways…”

He got dressed and began his usual morning routine, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

His parents and siblings didn't suspect a thing, and simply thought that he had gone to sleep early and forgot to unlock his door. They had bought some pastries for him from the market the night before. 

After breakfast, he heard the doorbell ring. Frisk, who had answered the door, cheerfully announced to Asriel that Papyrus was here to visit him.

Both of them decided to talk somewhere private where no one would overhear them. They chose Asgore's greenhouse at the end of the garden as the suitable location. It was hot in the greenhouse, but Asriel turned on a fan and they sat down on a bench under the fan.

Asriel had taken some of the pastries with him and shared them with Papyrus, much to the skeleton's delight.

"I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING GOOD TODAY," Papyrus said between munching on the pastry.

"I'm feeling pretty good! I feel really well rested from the long sleep I had last night. How about you?"

"I'M DOING WONDERFULLY WELL!" Papyrus replied, "HOW WAS THE CONDITIONING EXPERIENCE LAST NIGHT? DID YOU ENJOY IT?"

"Yeah, I did! It was a really weird experience, but it was also a lot of fun. I've never experienced anything like it." Asriel blushed lightly under his fur, "I felt very calm and relaxed throughout it. I didn't feel in control of myself at all, but it wasn't scary, just very relaxing."

"YES! IT'S A LOVELY FEELING, ISN'T IT? TO NOT NEED TO THINK FOR YOURSELF, LET SOMEONE ELSE THINK FOR YOU…" Papyrus said dreamily.

"You know, you never struck me as the sort to have horny thoughts, or the kind who does sexual stuff," Asriel commented with a grin, "You always seemed so innocent, but the things you introduced to me through the conditioning last night…" He could feel his face growing warm.

“AH- WELL, I-” Papyrus glanced away, “-I DO MY RESEARCH, I SUPPOSE, A LOT OF RESEARCH. I SIMPLY...DO NOT TALK ABOUT IT MUCH ON A NORMAL BASIS. I DON’T HAVE A NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT.”

"A-ANYWAY!” he swiftly changed the topic, “HOW ABOUT YOUR BODY? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THE PHYSICAL CONDITIONING I GAVE YOU?"

"My body...does feel a bit different, I guess?" he ran a hand down his waist and over his thigh without thinking, "I don't feel much, but I guess that physical conditioning is working."

"PHYSICAL CONDITIONING ALWAYS TAKES MORE TIME THAN MENTAL ONES, ACCORDING TO THE NOTES. SO DO NOT WORRY!"

"ON ANOTHER NOTE, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOURSELF? AND ABOUT YOUR SEXUALITY? DO YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT IT?"

"I think so? I feel the same as I always felt, but at the same time, I feel a bit different. I feel like I can accept myself more now. I feel almost...happier...somehow."

"I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING MORE CONFIDENT AS WELL! ARE YOU FEELING MORE CONFIDENT ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"Yes…" mumbled Asriel, his eyes glazing over, "I am feeling more confident…about myself...about my sexuality..."

"OH GEEZ!" Papyrus looked stunned. He glanced around in a panic before deciding to snap his fingers in front of Asriel's face. This worked, and woke him up from his trance.

"Huh!?" Asriel exclaimed, blinking.

"MY APOLOGIES, ASRIEL! IT APPEARS THE CONDITIONING WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN I THOUGHT! YOU WENT INTO A TRANCE EVEN THOUGH I DID NOT ASK YOU TO!"

"I didn't mind it. It felt kinda nice," Asriel replied sheepishly.

"I GUESS THE MAGIC TAKES A WHILE TO WEAR OFF! I SHALL TRY MY BEST NOT TO SAY ANYTHING TO PUT YOU INTO A TRANCE!”

“Hey, that’s okay, Papyrus. It feels really nice. My mind’s all foggy during trances, and it’s nice to not need to think. The only thing on my mind are cocks on all sides, penetrating-”

He stopped, his entire face going so red that it showed through his white fur. He buried his face in his hands in shame.

“I’m-I’m sorry! That was too much information!”

“ASRIEL, IT'S OKAY!" Papyrus’ cheekbones were a little flushed as well. He reached out and gently laid a hand on Asriel’s shoulder, “THERE’S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED ABOUT! BUT, MAYBE, ATTEMPT TO NOT THINK SO MUCH ABOUT IT, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU’RE IN PUBLIC.”

“O-okay,” Asriel nodded, lifting his face from his palms, still blushing red.

“By the way, I thought of something earlier. I have a favor to ask from you, if you don’t mind, of course.”

“WHAT IS THE FAVOR? THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRY HIS BESTEST TO HELP YOU!”

"I was thinking of erm-" he glanced away, his face growing a little red, "-I was thinking of buying some new clothes, and I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus replied, "I WOULD LOVE TO COME WITH YOU! WHAT SORT OF CLOTHES?"

"Well...uh…" his cheeks grew red again, "Erm...uh…sort of uh...f-fe-feminine clothes?" He felt so embarrassed that he once again covered his face with his hands.

"OH!" Papyrus exclaimed, looking delighted, "OF COURSE! IT'S VERY GOOD THAT YOUR EXPERIMENTING!"

"I-I mean, I don't want dresses or stuff like that," Asriel continued, peeping at Papyrus from behind his hands, "Maybe something like leggings or crop tops? Or something to show off my-my hips and waist, I guess?"

"I SEE! THOSE ARE WONDERFUL AS WELL! PERHAPS YOU COULD TRY ON SOME KNEE SOCKS AND TIGHTS TOO!"

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Papyrus enthusiasm was helping his embarrassment and fears melt away. He removed his hands from his face. "Will you help me with finding the right clothes?"

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS BE HAPPY TO HELP! BESIDES, I TOO HAVE EXPERIMENTED A LOT WITH CLOTHING. I HAVE A VERY WIDE VARIETY OF CLOTHES IN MY CLOSET DUE TO IT! I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HELP YOU DISCOVER YOUR NEW STYLE!"

"Thank you, Papyrus."

"IT IS NO PROBLEM AT ALL! SHALL WE START FINDING YOUR NEW STYLE TODAY?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no! It's too early for that now! I-I mean-" Asriel's face flushed red again, "-can we do that in a few days from now?"

"AH YES, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" The transformation spell Papyrus casted on Asriel in his trance would only be complete in a few days. "ACCORDING TO THE NOTES, IT SHOULD TAKE ABOUT FIVE TO TEN DAYS. WE CAN DO CLOTHES SHOPPING WHENEVER YOU FEEL YOU'RE READY! AND PERHAPS, HANG OUT FOR A BIT?" 

"Yes…hang out..." Asriel mumbled, entering into another trance. This time, he managed to snap himself out of it, shaking his head, "Gah! Sorry about that. Yeah, we can hang out after that if you want, or even anytime you want."

"EXCELLENT! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THEN!" Papyrus said, clapping his hands together as his eyes shone.

"Yeah, I can't wait either," Asriel replied with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! <3
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written a nsfw/lewd fanfic, and it was quite fun and freeing. I also partially blame one of my friends who has been posting a lot of erotic adult Asriel fanart on a Discord chat I'm in, as this fanfic was inspired by those fanart. Regardless, I did enjoy writing this and I hope to write more erotica in the future.
> 
> I am not sure if I should continue this, but I do plan on making it a slow burn, romantic story. I hope you will continue reading and continue enjoying this fanfic! :D


End file.
